Nobody's Home
by Claire Lynn
Summary: Whitestorm shares his long-hidden feelings about Bluestar. Songfic to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. "She hunts with StarClan now. I will never again see my leader. My leader, my love."


**Author's Note:**

**Hey, y'all. This is my second story on . I think I'm fairly proud of it. Please ignore if I have some events in the wrong order, I didn't reread the books before posting. The song is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. Well, I guess that's all.**

**UPDATE: To those who pointed it out, yes I know that Whitestorm was Bluestar's nephew, but this was my first impression of Whitestorm when I first read the book(s). Thanks anyway for pointing it out, though, and sorry if I confused anyone!  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne, or to Warriors by Erin Hunter.**

Greetings, outsiders. My name is Whitestorm of ThunderClan. Why do I sound so edgy? Well, I can tell that you aren't a threat, so I must tell you, it's my Clan leader, Bluestar. She's been worrying me. How many deputies has she burned through in such a short time? Redtail, who Tigerclaw murdered (Fireheart told me) , Lionheart, who died less than a moon later, and finally Tigerclaw, the dangerous one. Now her deputy is Fireheart. I should have been one of those deputies. I'm a senior warrior, I'm told that I'm wise, and I've had a few apprentices. Not that I resent Lionheart or Fireheart being deputies, but _I should have been there with them. _I should have been there, to - to - to stand by Bluestar's side. I know it's not right. I don't think one is supposed to feel that way about their leader, but I can't help it. I've loved her ever since I could remember, even since she was just Blue_paw_. Some cats even said, "_Oh, Whitepaw and Bluepaw are so sweet together!_" But, when she became a warrior, you see, I _knew_ she had been sneaking out to see Oakheart. I didn't say a word, because I didn't want her to get in trouble. But now, now...

_Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

I don't know. Why is Bluestar acting so strange, so mistrusting? It's all because of Tigerclaw, I know it! When he betrayed her, she was shocked. And now! Now, she thinks all the rest of us will be traitors, as well. I've tried to keep it something of a secret, believe me. I think only Fireheart and Cinderpelt know, aside from me. Well, someone had to tell Cinderpelt. She's our _medicine cat_ for StarClan's sake! And Fireheart's her deputy. That should have been me! I should have been her deputy, not Tigerclaw. I suppose… I suppose I'm more mad at Tigerclaw than Bluestar. He robbed her of her trust.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

And look what has happened because of it! Because she wouldn't make Brightpaw and Swiftpaw warriors, they ran off. I think they hoped to prove themselves, but it was mouse-brained, jut the same. If she had _trusted_ them to be great warriors, they would have proved themselves many times over, I'm sure. Now, Swiftpaw will never be a warrior, and Brightpaw, now Lostface, will be forever scarred. And nobody can help.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

She's lost her faith in StarClan. I never thought I'd say that of my great and noble leader, but it's true. She praises the newly-made warrior Cloudtail because he doesn't believe either. But what will she do if she doesn't have StarClan to guide her leadership? The dog pack still roams. Brindleface is gone. We have lost two apprentices. We don't even have StarClan's leadership and help. Bluestar is trying to pick a fight with WindClan, because she think_s they're_ stealing prey. Fireheart ran off to WindClan to tell them not to go to battle, and they've settled things, but not she doesn't even trust _him_ anymore!

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind._

If she would only open her eyes, she would find that her Clan needs her strong leadership more than ever now. They need to be reassured that their clan is still strong, despite the losses. And they need to know that StarClan is still watching over them, always. Now ThunderClan must go to try to fight Tigerclaw and the dogs. And we may never come back.

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

Fireheart told me to guard Bluestar so she wouldn't try to go fight the dogs herself. But I let her get away from me. And she fought, and she sacrificed herself for the clan. And now she's gone. As she died, Fire_star_ tells me, she regained her trust in StarClan and her strenght as a leader. Her mind was no longer clouded, but as sharp as ever. The one thing I cannot bear about her death, is that as she died, she called out for Oakheart. She still loved him.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

She hunts with StarClan now. I will never again see my leader. My leader, my love. Now that she is in StarClan, though, she is as clever and wise as she once was. She now appears in her prime, when she was a strong, young leader. And that is when I knew that she is in a better place.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

At the end of her ninth life, she went downhill.

She would hide her feelings.

She forgot her dreams.

She started losing her mind.

She became insecure.

She thought everyone was a traitor.

She lost her faith in StarClan.

She became weak.

She was just a shell of what she once was.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

But through all that, I still love her.


End file.
